Vers l'avenir
by Mimy111
Summary: SPOILERS "MYCLEMENTINE" Saison 2 - Résumé : Kenny, Clementine et le petit Alvin Jr avaient atteint Wellington mais le camp ne pouvait tous les accueillir. Ils devaient repartir. Mais ils repartaient ensemble et soudés. Prêt à survivre et à laisser le passé derrière eux pour avancer vers leur futur… Quel qu'il soit. [Histoire de transition, courte, avant "MYSEASON3"]
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous !_

_Pour commencer, j'aimerais dire que cette fiction contient de lourd **spoilers** sur la saison 2. Alors si vous n'avez pas terminé celle-ci, mieux vaux revenir lorsque vous l'aurez terminé ;) _

**_D'ailleurs, ce qui va suivre à partir de maintenant, contient des spoilers. Vous êtes prévenus..._**

_Ceci est une fiction qui suit la fin alternative où Clementine repart de Wellington avec Kenny. _

_**RESUME**: __Wellington ne pouvait pas les accueillir. Ils devaient repartir. Mais ils repartaient ensemble. Plus soudés que jamais. Il était temps d'oublier le passé pour avancer vers le futur… Quel qu'il soit._

_**NOTE IMPORTANTE : **Cette petite histoire fait office de prologue ou de transition à une fiction que j'ai écrit sur une "saison 3" de Walking Dead avec l'équivalent d'un premier épisode de plusieurs chapitres pratiquemment terminé déjà. _

_**PS****:** Si quelqu'un aurait quelques talent de traduction en anglais, j'apprécierais beaucoup votre aide pour traduire cette histoire. Contactez-moi si vous êtes intéressés._

_Bonne lecture à tous_

* * *

><p>Clementine, Kenny et AJ reprirent la route qui les avait conduits jusqu'à Wellington, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les bois à travers le froid mordant de cette région. La neige s'accrochait aux arbres et sur le sol que les branches ne couvraient pas.<p>

Ils restaient aux aguets mais les rôdeurs se faisaient rares à présent. Après un moment, alors qu'Alvin Jr s'était endormi dans les bras de Clementine, Kenny prit la parole le premier depuis l'instant où ils avaient quitté Wellington :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ? Rester dans le coin ?

- Oui, ça me semble bien. On se trouve un endroit où on sera en sécurité pendant quelques semaines et on pourra toujours réessayer après ça.

- D'accord. Mais restons sur nos gardes. La femme nous a dit que nous n'avions pas été les seuls à qui ils ont refusé l'entrée. J'imagine que comme nous, certains traînent surement dans les alentours et comptent aussi réessayer de revenir dans quelques temps.

- Peut-être que Christa en fait parti.

- Oui, peut-être. Termina-t-il avec un fin sourire essayant de toute évidence de rassurer Clementine.

L'espoir était une bonne chose, il était même vital à leur survie. Mais il devait être appréhendé correctement. Parce qu'ils savaient très bien que l'espoir pouvait rendre un Homme complètement fou.

Ils marchèrent encore deux heures s'arrêtant à deux reprises pour laisser le temps à Kenny de se reposer. Il semblait s'affaiblir de jour en jour. Même si une certaine insouciance était parfois revenue dans son comportement, un poids énorme semblait alourdir son cœur.

Ils finirent par rejoindre une route, sortant enfin de la forêt. Ils empruntèrent cette première en se dirigeant vers le Sud. Ils s'arrêtaient parfois lorsque des voitures abandonnées croisaient leur passage. Malheureusement, aucune d'elles ne fonctionnaient. Ils continuèrent à avancer jusqu'au premier carrefour leur indiquant enfin sur quels route ils se trouvaient : Truax Rd, au croisement de Reider School Rd.

Clementine repéra sur cette dernière une habitation à une cinquantaine de mètre. Tout en tendant AJ dans les bras de Kenny, elle lança :

- Je pars devant, vérifier si on pourra passer la nuit ici.

- Sois prudente.

- Bien sûr.

Elle répondit avec un doux sourire puis trottina jusqu'à cette maison, au mur gris, plutôt décrépie. Mais bon, tant qu'elle pouvait les abriter pour la nuit c'était tout ce qui importait.

Clementine s'assura que la demeure était inhabitée. Elle frappa à la porte et aux fenêtres pour être sur qu'aucun être vivant ou mort n'avait pris possession des lieux.

Le rez-de-chaussée semblait vide jusqu'ici. Ils pourraient se reposer ici ce soir.

Elle interpella Kenny d'un signe de main, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait venir la rejoindre. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, la jeune fille déclara :

- Aucun mouvement au rez-de-chaussée. Je pense que s'est sécurisé.

Kenny passa le bébé à la jeune fille puis examina l'intérieur par l'une des fenêtres qui ouvrait sur le salon et une partie du hall.

- Il faudra tout de même vérifier le premier étage et les pièces fermées.

- D'accord.

Clementine parut satisfaite qu'il concède aussi facilement à s'installer ici. Il avait tendance à repousser ses limites plus qu'il n'aurait dû ces derniers jours… Que se soit sur un plan physique ou bien psychologique.

Clementine était, elle aussi, passablement éreintée par la vie qu'ils menaient. Mais elle s'en sortait mieux que Kenny jusqu'ici…

- J'y vais en premier. Donne-moi ton arme.

Clementine retira celle-ci accrochée dans son dos et la lui tendit sans réfléchir.

Par chance, la porte d'entrée n'était pas fermée à clef. Dès qu'il eu le revolver en main, Kenny ouvrit la porte en grand, braquant l'arme sur le hall d'entrée de la maison.

Il avançait doucement. Clementine le suivait de près, laissant la porte d'entrée ouverte au cas où ils devraient s'enfuir rapidement. Lee lui avait appris de ne jamais se laisser piéger et que chaque chose qu'ils faisaient était dangereuse à présent. Toutes précautions, aussi infime soient-elles, pouvaient leur sauver la vie.

Les deux passèrent donc d'une pièce à une autre, navigant entre le couloir, le salon/salle à manger et la cuisine. Ils frappèrent à quelques portes fermées avant de les ouvrir pour s'assurer que rien ne se trouvait derrière. Fort heureusement, l'étage était clair.

Ils revinrent alors dans le salon, séparé du hall par les escaliers. La poussière proliférait sur les meubles, quelques toiles d'araignées se répandaient dans les coins du plafond. Mais à part ça les lieux étaient presque chaleureux, confortable. La cheminée de pierre opaque qui faisait front à une petite table basse et un canapé de cuir brun pourrait même les réchauffer ce soir.

- Ferme l'entrée et reste ici avec AJ. Je vais inspecter le premier.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoique se soit qu'il déposait son sac de vivres au pied des escaliers et montait les premières marches.

Il disparu bien vite tandis que Clementine posa son sac à côté du sien puis partit fermer la porte comme il lui avait dit. Elle revint dans le salon s'asseoir sur le canapé puis se mit à contempler AJ avec beaucoup de bienveillance. Le petit ouvrait doucement les yeux. Le changement de température avait dû le réveiller.

Il bailla déposant très vite ses yeux grands ouverts sur le visage de la jeune fille. Il commençait à bouger mollement ses petits bras comme pour se rapprocher de son visage. Cette dernière avança sa main vers la sienne et le vit instinctivement se cramponner à son doigt. Clementine sourit face à ce geste si simple mais pourtant si touchant.

Après cinq minutes, on entendit distinctement les pas de Kenny descendre les escaliers. Immédiatement, Clem tourna la tête vers lui et demanda :

- Alors ?

- Rien à signaler. La maison est vide. Il y a deux chambres en haut que nous pourrons utiliser.

- Euh…

Elle hésita semblant vouloir dire quelque chose mais conclut seulement par :

- Ok. Très bien.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Clementine scruta AJ puis Kenny et finit par reprendre légèrement gêné :

- C'est juste que… ça me parait plus sûr si on dort tous les trois dans la même chambre...

Il l'observa avec compassion puis reprit calmement :

- Alors on fera comme ça. Pas de problème. Je préfère aussi de toute façon.

Kenny s'installa derrière le canapé. Il regarda AJ par-dessus l'épaule de Clementine puis pressa avec affection la nuque de cette dernière. On sentait qu'il était éreinté même si il semblait heureux d'être avec eux.

- Bon, et si on regardait ce que le camp nous a donné ? Faut qu'on fasse état de ce qu'on a et du temps que ça va nous durer.

- D'accord.

Kenny ramena les deux sacs qu'il déposa à leurs pieds et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Clem laissant celle-ci déposer le petit entre eux, en sécurité.

Chacun se mit ensuite à la tâche en silence pour déballer un à un les produits entreposés dans les tissus fermés.

Dès qu'ils eurent sorti tous les articles sur la table basse, les deux parurent satisfaits de ce que le camp leur avait donné. Avec ces deux sacs, ils avaient quelques semaines de marges. Au moins quatre.

Ils trouvèrent de la nourriture en conserve et des rations que l'on donnait autrefois aux militaires : viandes séchés, fruits secs, céréales hyper calorique, barres énergétiques, nourritures lyophilisés et même du lait en poudre.

Côté médicaments, là aussi, ils étaient bien servis. Quelques antibiotiques, deux bouteilles de désinfectant, des compresses, des aiguilles et du fil à suture… Dans chacun des sacs, il y avait l'équivalent d'une trousse de premier secours bien garnie.

Aussi, ils récupèrent des hameçons, une douzaine de bougie, une lampe torche et deux couteaux.

Autant dire que même si Wellington ne pouvait plus accueillir de réfugiés, ils s'assuraient que les groupes repartent avec un stock convenable de provision. Et dans leur cas avec le double de ce qu'ils offraient habituellement.

Les deux contemplaient avec satisfaction tous leurs produits qui s'étalaient quand Kenny finit par énoncer :

- Ils ont été plutôt généreux, hein…

- Ouais… J'imagine que pour distribuer des sacs aussi rempli, ça doit être une bonne communauté.

- C'était surement un bon endroit où rester. Reprit-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil évident sur les pensées qui proliféraient dans sa tête.

Clem détourna le regard et préféra reprendre AJ dans ses bras. Ce sujet là, il finirait par en parler… Mais pas tout de suite. Clem ne se sentait probablement pas la force de devoir affronter la déception de Kenny face au choix qu'elle avait fait.

Avait-elle été égoïste en acceptant de partir avec lui ? Par bien des égards oui. Elle avait empêché AJ de connaître une vie où il aurait pu être en sécurité. La possibilité de lui apporter des soins s'il venait à tomber malade. Car, il était presque certain qu'un camp comme Wellington avait forcément un équipement et des médecins capables de faire face à des maladies assez virulentes.

Clementine avait d'ailleurs refusé d'accorder à Kenny son souhait le plus cher : les mettre tous les deux en sécurité et peut-être de lui permettre de trouver enfin la rédemption qu'il cherchait.

Malgré tout, si Clem était parti avec lui, c'était bien parce qu'elle le voulait et qu'au fond, elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle reste auprès de la seule famille qu'elle avait.

Peut-être qu'ils réussiraient un jour à vivre et non plus à survivre. C'était surement ensemble qu'ils avaient le plus de chance d'y arriver… Mais pas tant que Kenny n'aurait pas définitivement laissé le passé derrière lui.

Clem lui avait pardonné… Elle lui avait offert une nouvelle chance… Mais il ne se pardonnait toujours pas pour certaines choses qu'il avait faites. Pourtant, il le fallait. Leur vie en dépendait.

* * *

><p>[...] Bien plus tard dans la soirée, Clem se réveilla après s'être assoupie sur le sofa sans en avoir pris conscience. Elle était allongée sous une chaude couverture que Kenny avait placée sur elle lorsqu'elle s'était endormie. Un feu doux crépitait dans l'âtre de la cheminée et roussissait vivement les parois des murs. Le plus vieux avait pris soin de fermer les volets et de clore les rideaux afin qu'aucuns rôdeurs ou quiconque ne repèrent leur présence dans cette maison.<p>

Elle regarda alors autour d'elle sans apercevoir AJ ou Kenny. Toutefois les gémissements du petit lui indiquèrent rapidement où les deux se trouvaient. Elle se redressa et pivota son buste pour observer l'homme en train de changer ce qui faisait office de couche à Alvie, sur la grande table installée derrière le canapé.

L'homme dû repérer son mouvement et murmura :

- Un peu plus reposée ?

- Pas complètement mais ça va déjà mieux. J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Deux heures peut-être. Il l'observa du coin de l'œil puis reprit simplement. Je finis avec lui, je lui donne son repas et on pourra manger après ça, d'accord ?

La jeune fille acquiesça simplement de la tête. À l'expression qui s'épanouie sur ses traits, elle trouva un certain confort dans cette scène. Tout avait l'air si normal à cet instant. Pendant une seconde, on pouvait presque croire que rien n'était dévasté derrière les remparts des murs de cette maison…

Après quelques minutes, quand Kenny eu finit de changer et de nourrir AJ, lui et Clem prirent dans leurs rations deux barres énergétiques ainsi qu'un seul sachet de fruit séchés. Il fallait se restreindre pour être sur de tenir.

Ils mangèrent lentement appréciant de n'avoir pas à craindre de manquer de nourriture pour le prochain mois. Enfin... s'ils arrivaient à conserver leurs sacs de vivres pendant tout ce temps.

Après leur maigre dîner, tous deux restèrent silencieux durant une bonne demi-heure, perdue dans leur pensée. Ils observaient danser les flammes du feu qui commençaient à s'éteindre. Kenny bailla tout en s'étirant et après un temps, il soupira d'une voix fatigué :

- Allons dormir. J'aimerais qu'on soit en forme demain, qu'on se lève assez tôt pour mettre un plan au point sur ce qu'on va faire maintenant

- Tu as déjà une idée ? Lui demanda Clementine assez intrigué.

- Quelques unes, oui. Toi ?

- Une ou deux…

- Bien… On aura le temps d'en parler demain.

Kenny se leva le premier, suivit de Clem qui prit Alvie avec elle et laissa l'homme éteindre le feu dans la cheminée. Il attrapa alors les sacs de provisions pour les monter avec eux au premier.

Une fois dans la plus grande chambre de l'étage, éclairée seulement par la couleur miroitante de la lune, Kenny parti jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre laissant Clem installer le petit endormi au milieu de ce large et grand lit deux places. Elle s'étendit à côté de lui puis murmura à l'attention de Kenny :

- Il y a du mouvement dehors ?

- Rien du tout. C'est calme. Dit-il d'un timbre grave mais rassuré. Endors-toi. Je vais veiller encore quelques minutes.

Elle le regarda avec compassion et une certaine tristesse. Elle s'allongea pleinement sur le dos, naviguant à plusieurs reprises entre le plafond et Kenny qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

Elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais avait du mal à trouver ses mots de toute évidence. Toutefois, après un temps à guetter le plus vieux, elle ne tint plus et chuchota dans le silence des lieux :

- Kenny ?

A travers un son, on sentait l'anxiété et les interrogations nombreuses qui trottaient dans la tête de la jeune fille. Au même moment, l'homme tourna son profil vers elle, pouvant l'observer de son seul œil valide.

Il regardait dans le vide. Triste et amer. C'était là un visage que Clementine ne semblait guère aimer. Elle ne l'avait que trop vu depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés.

- Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

Il contempla au dehors encore une fois, comme perdu dans de nombreux souvenirs. Après un temps, il finit par répondre :

- Non. Je crois seulement que tu aurais dû rester à Wellington avec Alvie.

- Je ne le voulais pas.

- J'aurais dû mieux te convaincre. Souffla-t-il d'un timbre grave en lorgnant le visage de la plus jeune.

Quand il l'observait avec une telle amertume, c'était de toute évidence très dur à supporter pour Clem. Il lui avait dit qu'il voyait dans son visage toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises. Mais cela devait s'arrêter !

Il était temps qu'il y voit autre chose… De l'espoir peut-être.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu faire mieux… Tu étais si convaincant que j'ai cru pendant un instant devoir rester. Mais je ne le voulais pas…

- Pourquoi ?

Cette question méritait une bonne réponse. Une réponse qui devrait convaincre Kenny que Clem avait fait le choix qui lui paraissait juste.

- Parce que je me suis rappelée les paroles de Luke.

Kenny se tourna entièrement vers elle, laissant l'éclat de la rondeur argentée du ciel éclairer la moitié de son visage. Comme si sa vie elle-même tendait entre l'obscurité et la lumière.

- Quelles paroles ?

Elle l'observa droit au fond de son œil. Elle paraissait confiante et sereine. Comme sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix quand elle s'exprima enfin non sans une certaine mélancolie :

- Quelle est la chose la chose la plus importante dans ce monde, Kenny ? Qu'est-ce que tout le monde veut ?

Clem répéta mot pour mot la question que lui avait posée Luke deux semaines auparavant. Kenny fut choqué un bref moment… Vivement troublé par ce qu'était en train de dire la jeune fille.

Mais après quelques secondes, il sourit légèrement et observa alors d'un œil doux le visage de Clementine, puis celui d'AJ toujours endormi.

- Une famille.

Clementine fut satisfaite par sa réponse. Elle était comme envahie par l'émotion intense de ce moment quand elle souffla avec force et conviction :

- C'était aussi ma réponse à sa question. C'était la seule bonne réponse.

Kenny resta silencieux un moment, semblant soupeser les arguments de Clem. Il tanguait encore sous la clarté de la lune dévoilant ou assombrissant parfois son visage en fonction des mouvements de sa tête. C'était là presque une métaphore du combat qui avait lieu en lui depuis trop longtemps.

La jeune fille devait le ramener dans la lumière ! C'était la seule façon pour eux de s'en sortir.

- Je ne sais pas Clem. Quand je pense à Alvin et à Rebecca, je ne peux m'empêcher de croire qu'ils auraient voulu qu'AJ soit en sécurité là-bas.

Pour couper cours au doutes de Kenny qui semblait l'agacer un peu plus à présent, elle reprit fermement :

- Rappelle-toi quand nous sommes arrivés au camp de Carver. Rebecca a clairement dit que la seule chose qu'elle souhaitait c'était être avec sa famille. Que rien d'autre n'importait. Alors, oui, j'imagine qu'elle préférerait savoir AJ en sécurité derrière les murs de Wellington. Mais je pense qu'elle comprendrait le choix que j'ai fait.

Clementine s'arrêta un instant puis d'une voix aussi douce que triste elle rajouta :

- Lee aussi d'ailleurs.

Kenny avala de travers au nom de cet ami perdu. Cet homme qui les avaient tant soutenu, qui avait pris soin d'eux.

- La seule chose qu'il a toujours voulu c'était te protéger. Je sais qu'il aurait voulu que tu restes à Wellington.

- Oui, il l'aurait voulu. Mais j'aurai refusé d'y aller pour les mêmes raisons que j'ai refusé d'y entrer quand tu m'as supplié de le faire.

Elle s'arrêta puis avec une vive émotion, elle conclut sincèrement :

- J'ai perdu beaucoup de monde, comme toi. Mais vous deux, je ne vous perdrai pas. Tu protèges ta famille et tu restes avec elle. Quoi. Qu'il. Arrive.

Ces dernières paroles semblèrent changer quelque chose en lui. Elles vinrent à bout de ses derniers doutes. Dans son regard, on pouvait le voir, la lumière de la vie revint telle une infime étincelle.

- Très bien. C'est comme ça qu'on agira alors. Restons ensemble…

Il sourit de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontré à la station de ski. La joie qui se dessina sur ses traits rassura Clementine.

Le premier pas vers la guérison avait enfin été franchi. La route reprenait. Il fallait maintenant espérer que les choses allaient grandement s'améliorer…

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

><p><em>Voilà c'est tout pour cette fois. La suite et donc fin de cette transition arrivera assez vite, elle est presque fini. <em>

_Si cela vous a plu ou déplu ou si le caractère des personnages vous convient ou ne vous convient pas,n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. J'aimerai réellement qu'ils soient en accord avec ce qu'on a vu d'eux dans le jeu vidéo._

_A bientôt !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous !_

_Finalement, j'ai cru que cette transition ne ferait que deux chapitres mais finalement elle s'avère plus longue suite à une vague d'inspiration qui vient d'arriver. J'arriverais au même point que prévu mais j'ai rajouté quelques éléments sur la route. _

_J'espère que cela vous plaira :)_

_**NOTE IMPORTANTE : **Cette petite histoire fait office de prologue ou de transition à une fiction que j'ai écrit sur une "saison 3" de Walking Dead avec l'équivalent d'un premier épisode de plusieurs chapitres pratiquemment terminé déjà._

_**PS****:** Si quelqu'un aurait quelques talents de traduction en anglais, j'apprécierais beaucoup votre aide pour traduire cette histoire. Contactez-moi si vous êtes intéressés._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, quand ils s'éveillèrent, la journée semblait avoir un goût nouveau. Comme un départ vers l'inconnu, vers une nouvelle vie.<p>

Clementine et Kenny passèrent une bonne heure à discuter de ce qu'il advenait de faire à présent et reprirent la route pour trouver un endroit plus sécurisé où s'installer pendant quelques semaines avant de retenter leur chance à Wellington.

Ils dérivèrent alors pendant quelques jours dans l'hiver du Michigan, changeant sans cesse d'habitations. Ils avaient croisés quelques rôdeurs mais le froid aidant, il n'avait eu aucun mal à s'en débarrasser. Toutefois, ils les contournaient dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Il ne tuait que lorsque c'était nécessaire. Ils essayaient de prendre le moins de risque possible… pour eux et pour AJ.

Un matin, ils avaient même repéré une femme et un homme qu'ils avaient pris soin d'éviter lorsqu'ils avaient vu ceux-ci sortir d'une maison qui s'était trouvée sur leur route.

Tant qu'il ne pouvait pas rejoindre un camp, Kenny et Clementine avaient décidé de s'interdire tout contact avec d'autres gens.

En tout cas, après avoir vagabondé quelques temps et déniché un véhicule en bon état, ils avaient finalement trouvé une maison proche d'une petite ville qui leur permettait quelques rondes de temps à autres pour recouvrer de l'équipement ou de la nourriture. Kenny avait même pu récupérer un fusil derrière le comptoir d'une supérette et quelques munitions qu'ils avaient dénichées dans différentes maisons qu'ils avaient fouillées.

Ils étaient depuis trois semaines déjà dans un chalet de chasseur, cachés à l'orée des bois, près de Buttles Rd. Ils n'étaient qu'à trois kilomètres de la petite ville Lewiston où il restait peu de rôdeurs. La maison était loin d'être aussi accueillante que d'autres demeures dans lesquelles ils étaient restés avant de trouver celle-ci. Quelques animaux empaillés ornaient les parois d'un bois terne et abimé des pièces de leur abri. Le plancher craquait presque sous chacun de leur pas. De plus, les meubles étaient abimés et paraissaient assez inconfortables.

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le luxe des maisons qui leur avait fait arrêter leur choix sur cette demeure. C'était la sécurité et les avantages qu'elle apportait. Une clôture solide entourait toute la propriété empêchant les rôdeurs de trop s'approcher. La construction en bois solide des cloisons empêchait l'air froid de s'infiltrer à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'ils allumaient la cheminée c'était seulement pour faire cuire des animaux qu'ils avaient chassé où piégé dans les alentours. Aussi, un puits d'eau potable avait été bâti derrière la maison, à une cinquantaine de mètre à l'extérieur de la clôture.

Ici, ils étaient plus en sécurité que dans de nombreux autres endroits qu'ils avaient visités.

D'ailleurs, à cet instant précis, alors que le manteau de la nuit s'apprétait à recouvrir le voile clair du ciel, Kenny et Clementine s'étaient installés dans la petite cours derrière la maison. Le premier découpait du bois. laissant la plus jeune couvrir ses arrières. Car en dépit de la clôture, il devait toujours rester prudent.

L'homme était fatigué mais son visage n'avait jamais été aussi apaisé depuis la mort de Sarita… Probablement depuis la disparition de Duck et Katjaa à vrai dire. Ce n'était pas parfait tous les jours mais il allait mieux. C'était certain. Ces dernières semaines passées aux côtés de Clementine et AJ semblait l'avoir changé. Il se reconstruisait brique par brique grâce à la présence bienfaisante des deux enfants. Grâce à l'espoir charitable qu'ils lui apportaient chaque jour durant.

- Tu veux que je prenne le relais ?

Clementine se tenait sur le petit perron de l'entrée de derrière, à cinq mètres tout juste de Kenny qui suait à grosse goutte malgré le froid.

- Non, garde tes forces. J'en aurai besoin en cas d'attaques.

- Comme tu veux… Mais fais attention, tu commences à ralentir l'allure...

Kenny la fusilla du regard observant avec amusement et irritation son sourire railleur.

- Depuis quand es-tu si insolente ?

- Pas longtemps. J'apprends encore. Répliqua-t-elle d'un timbre narquois.

Il secoua la tête par dépit puis leva la hache dans les airs et coupa en deux un autre rondin de bois.

Il s'arrêta là pour aujourd'hui et tout en envoyant la hache dans les mains de Clem qui la rattrapa avec brio, il rajouta :

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça finalement.

- Ah oui ?

- Quarante deux ans. Et crois-moi, je suis encore sufisament en forme pour te battre à la course. Je l'ai bien prouvé la dernière fois.

- Tu as triché la dernière fois !

- J'avais un handicap, je tenais Alvie.

- C'n'est pas une excuse valable !

Les deux s'observèrent avec espièglerie, souriant plus qu'il ne l'avait surement fait en deux ans. La vie à trois paraissait leur réussir. Mais il était sûr qu'un jour ou l'autre, il leur faudrait rallier un camp. Ils ne pourraient pas vivre comme cela éternellement. Ils auraient surement besoin de soins - particulièrement AJ - qu'ils ne seraient guère en position de se procurer dans les conditions acutelles.

Les deux rentrèrent se mettre au chaud en ramenant les copeaux de bois que Kenny avait coupé et les déposèrent à côté de la cheminée du salon. Peu après, il s'avançait vers Alvie entreposé dans un couffin pour bébé qui ressemblait plus à une tente facile à replier et à emporter. Ils l'avaient récupéré dans un magasin à Lewiston deux semaines plus tôt. Ainsi qu'une écharppe dorsale pour l'attacher dans leur dos. De cette manière, l'enfant était en sureté et les deux autres pouvaient parer plus facilement à une attaque s'ils étaient en possession de tous leurs membres.

Le petit se développait bien jusqu'ici. Il avait déjà beaucoup changé. Les tons de sa peau étaient légèrement plus foncés. Ses cheveux, plus long et bouclés, s'éclaircissaient prenant la même teinte que ceux de Rebecca. Les traits de son visage se définissaient un peu plus. Il n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté. Bien au contraire.

Il était en pleine forme, vivace. Si bien que dès qu'il fut ans les bras de Kenny, il tendit sa main vers son menton et joua avec la barbe de ce dernier. Le petit découvrait le monde et était intrigué par tout. Autant que Kenny qui semblait redécouvrir certaine joie à élever un enfant… même si c'était dans un tel monde.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il va très bientôt se mettre à sourire.

- Tu crois ?

- Oh oui… ça se voit. Répondit Kenny s'extasiant devant le visage d'AJ.

Clementine rouvrit la bouche mais la referma avant d'émettre un son. Elle se retint de dire quelque chose et préféra contempler les deux hommes obnubilés l'un par l'autre.

- Je me rappelle encore la toute première fois où Duck m'a souri.

Clementine se figea un moment. C'était là probablement ce qu'elle s'était retenue de lui demander quelques secondes auparavant. Mais pour la première fois, Kenny ne parut pas triste lorsqu'il prononça le nom de son défunt fils. Plutôt nostalgique.

- Il avait un peu plus deux semaines. Il était plutôt précoce. Les bébés ne sourient pas si tôt normalement mais lui, depuis le moment où il s'est mis à sourire et à parler aussi, il n'a jamais pu s'arrêter.

- Je me rappelle. Il était toujours excité par tout.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Clem, surement touchés par les souvenirs qu'elle gardait de son fils. Il reprit alors d'un ton calme :

- J'ai du partir en mer une semaine après sa naissance. C'était pour deux trois jours normalement. Mais on a essuyé une sacré tempête pendant presque trois jours et je n'ai pu revenir qu'après une semaine. J'étais épuisé, on avait perdu la moitié de nos prises et le bateau était dans un sale état. Je suis rentrée d'assez mauvaise humeur comme tu peux l'imaginer. Pas vraiment prêt à devoir assumer mon nouveau rôle de père. Pourtant dès que je suis rentrée, Katjaa est venue et m'a mis Duck dans les bras. Et lorsqu'il m'a vu, il s'est mis à sourire. Comme si il était heureux que je sois de retour à la maison. Après tout juste une semaine, ce gamin m'a souri comme si je lui avais déjà manqué alors qu'il n'avait que deux semaines.

Il secoua la tête, s'échappant de ses songes avant que celle-ci ne deviennent trop douloureuses. Clem semblait émue qu'il ait partagé un bout de son passé avec elle. Les deux développaient de jour en jour une relation forte basée sur une confiance mutuelle et une affection profonde pour la « famille » qu'ils formaient.

- Bon, je vais préparer un feu et toi commence à t'occuper du lapin que j'ai récupéré ce matin.

Clementine avala de travers mais acquiesça simplement. Elle se détourna pour traverser un petit couloir et ainsi rejoindre la cuisine. Sur l'un des comptoirs sombres de celle-ci reposait l'animal mort. Elle s'aprocha de lui puis comme avait dû lui apprendre Kenny, elle rinça l'animal avec un peu d'eau qui se trouvait dans un large seau tout à côté d'elle. Une fois qu'elle eu fini la première étape, elle attrapa un grand couteau dans l'un des tiroirs. Quand l'instrument fut entre ses doigts, ceux-ci tremblèrent légèrement... Et plus encore lorsqu'elle rejoint de nouveau le corps du lapin.

Elle posa ce dernier sur le ventre, attrapa le bout de sa queue et laissa la lame suspendu en l'air au dessus de l'arrière train de l'animal.

Elle hésitait. Pas très à l'aise à l'idée d'accomplir la tâche. Elle dû rester bien une minutes sans bouger. Elle était complètement obnubilée par le corps duveteux et mort de l'animal.

Toutefois, elle s'interrompit et sursauta légèrement dès qu'une main se posa sur celle qui tenait fermement le couteau. Elle pivota la tête pour apercevoir Kenny se tenant juste derrière elle, légèrement penché au dessus de son épaule.

- Je vais t'aider. Dit-il avec gentillesse.

Mal à l'aise, Clementine se tourna de nouveau vers la dépouille de la bête puis déclara d'un timbre terne :

- Désolé… Après tout ce qui nous est arrivé, avoir encore du mal avec ce genre de truc… C'est ridicule.

- Non. C'est une bonne chose au contraire. Même si ce sont des choses que tu dois apprendre pour survivre, je ne pense pas tu sois obligé de t'habituer à elles.

Elle le regarda une nouvelle fois avec gratitude, calmée par ses mots.

- Allons-y.

Il conduit sa main et tous deux commencèrent le dépeçage du lapin. Après quelques minutes, Kenny laissa Clementine accomplir la besogne par elle-même, lui indiquant quoi faire lorsqu'elle avait quelques trous de mémoires. Une fois qu'elle eu totalement ôté la peau de sa carcasse, Kenny pris celle-ci et la mis dans un bac qui trônait sur la petite table des lieux.

La jeune fille se mit alors à découper le bout de ses pattes ainsi que sa tête. Elle avait à présent la main sûr et n'eut même pas besoin des conseils de l'autre pour évider l'animal. Elle réalisa le travail en quelques minutes pour finalement obtenir une carcasse intacte qu'elle nettoya avec un peu d'eau.

- On aura le droit encore à un bon repas ce soir. Conclut Clementine qui partie se rincer les mains dans l'évier.

- Profitons-en tant que ça dure.

Il était vrai qu'ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance dans la chasse ainsi que dans les habitations ou magasins qu'ils avaient visités depuis que Wellington les avait reconduits. Grâce aux trouvailles qu'ils avaient faîtes, seul un sac de leurs provisions avait été utilisé après un mois.

Peu après, ils ramenèrent le lapin d'une taille convenable, deux assiettes et quelques couverts dans le salon. Kenny embrocha alors l'animal au dessus du feu de la cheminée pendant que Clem prenait un sachet de nourriture lyophilisé ainsi que quelques aliments pour AJ.

Le nourrir n'était pas une tâche aisée mais ils y arrivaient. Plutôt bien qui plus est. Ils s'assureraient toujours d'écraser les aliments en purée et de les varier afin qu'il ne subisse pas de carence. Le petit était assez mince mais d'après Kenny, il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant pour le moment.

Le soir venu, lorsqu'il eurent fini de dîner, ils occupèrent leur temps de la même façon qu'il le faisait pratiquement tous les soirs. Le plus souvent en préparant des pièges, leur sortis prochaines ou en jouant à un échiquier qu'ils avaient trouvé sous un tas de boîte en carton dans un placard.

C'était Kenny qui avait appris à Clem comment y jouer. Néanmoins, après quelques parties, la jeune fille avait très vite dépassé les compétences de jeu du plus vieux. Il n'était pas très doué et devait assez souvent subir les moqueries taquines de Clementine.

Néanmoins, Kenny ne s'en offusquait pas – si ce n'était au début. Lors de ces parties, l'important était surtout le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble. Ils se retrouvaient et utilisaient ces instants pour discuter à quantité de choses. Des détails des mois passés lorsqu'ils avaient été séparés, des souvenirs de leur vie d'antan, des banalités liées à leurs conditions actuelles…

Tout y passait.

Ils se montraient honnêtes sur chaque élément de leur existence passée et présente. Quant à l'avenir… Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire. Après tout, plus personnes ne pouvaient être vraiment sûr de quoique se soit par les temps qui courraient.

Mais ce n'était pas grave. Pour le moment, tout allait bien pour eux...

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, je m'arrête ici pour cette deuxième partie. La troisième devrait arriver d'ici quelques jours avec plus d'action cette fois-ci :)<em>

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié et n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part si vous voulez._

_A très bientôt !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous !_

_Me voilà de retour avec la troisième partie. Il n'y en a plus que deux après celle-ci. Après ça, comme prévu, je commencerai à publier "Myseason3" de la suite de cette histoire :)_

**_REPONSE REVIEW :  
><em>**

_**Guest** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. J'ignore si tu repasseras sur cette fiction mais si c'est le cas j'espère que cette troisième partie te plaira._

_**NOTE IMPORTANTE : **Cette petite histoire fait office de prologue ou de transition à une fiction que j'ai écrit sur une "saison 3" de Walking Dead avec l'équivalent déjà d'un premier épisode de plusieurs chapitres pratiquemment terminé déjà. _

_**PS ****:** Si quelqu'un aurait quelques talents de traduction en anglais, j'apprécierais beaucoup votre aide pour traduire cette histoire et "Myseason3". Contactez-moi si vous êtes intéressés. Tout type d'aide est apprécié._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

><p>Dans la nuit, plusieurs heures après s'être couché, Clementine s'éveilla aux côtés de Kenny sur le matelas qu'ils partageaient dans la seule chambre de cette maison. AJ était dans son berceau, posé au pied du lit, à côté du flan que la jeune fille occupait.<p>

Elle regarda le plafond puis observa un instant l'enfant qui dormait à point fermé. Tout était calme si ce n'était la respiration forte et régulière de Kenny.

C'était une nuit ordinaire entre les murs de cette maison... Mais soudain un bruit au dehors interpella son attention. De toute évidence, c'était un son différent de ce qu'elle avait l'habitude d'entendre.

Très vite elle se leva du matelas et partie à la fenêtre de la chambre qui donnait sur la devanture de la maison. Elle resta caché, jusqu'à ce que le bruit se répète et qu'elle remarque enfin du mouvement vers la voiture qu'ils avaient récupérer.

Elle perçut alors la lumière d'une lampe torche et trois personnes qui entourait le véhicule. L'une d'entre elle semblait essayer de crocheter la serrure sous la voix d'une autre qui était incompréhensible.

Rapidement, Clem se rua jusqu'au lit. Elle bouscula Kenny tout en murmurant de façon empressée :

- Kenny ! Réveille-toi ! Allez, debout !

Les yeux de l'homme papillonnèrent puis tombèrent rapidement sur ceux paniqués de Clementine.

- Y'a des gens dehors !

L'homme se redressa à toute vitesse, soudain parfaitement réveillé tout en demandant :

- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas des rôdeurs ?

- Certaine. J'ai entendu des voix… Je crois qu'ils essaient de récupérer la voiture.

Kenny se leva du lit et parti vers la fenêtre que Clem lui indiqua. Il jeta un coup d'œil. Il était tendu, une colère sous jacente commençait déjà à s'emparer de lui. Il fallait espérer qu'il contrôlerait sa frénésie qui était assez instable encore récemment.

- Je ne vois que trois personnes.

- C'est ce que j'ai compté aussi. Lâcha Clem qui était venue le rejoindre de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On a besoin de cette voiture Clem ! On ne peut pas les laisser la prendre.

- Oui. Je sais. Acquiesça-t-elle d'un ton plein d'assurance.

- Tu fais comme on a dit dans ce genre de situation, d'accord ?

- Compris !

Aussi vite, les deux enfilèrent leur veste ainsi que leur chaussure. Ils dormaient habillés pour être prêt si de telle situation arrivait. Ensuite, la jeune fille prit son pistolet qui trainait sur la table de chevet puis attrapa AJ avec tact pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle l'attacha dans son dos grâce à l'écharpe dorsale tandis que Kenny sortait déjà d'un sac caché sous le lit le fusil, le revolver et les deux couteaux qui s'y trouvaient.

- Attrape ça !

Kenny envoya l'une des deux lames à Clementine qui rattrapa aisément l'instrument puis il planqua le sien ainsi que le pistolet dans son dos.

- Prête ?

- Oui !

Avant de quitter la chambre Kenny empoigna alors leur sac de provisions qu'il mit sur son dos. Les deux se retrouvèrent dans le couloir du hall. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans celui-ci quand Kenny posa ses mains sur les épaules de Clem et chuchota très sérieux :

- Tu rentres en jeu seulement si je te fais signe, d'accord ?

Elle secoua de la tête en signe d'affirmation. Malgré tout une certaine inquiétude commençait à apparaître sur ses traits si bien que Kenny reprit :

- Tout ira bien. On a répét le plan des dizaines de fois.

- Ouais... mais jamais en condition réel.

- On s'en sortira. Et puis ils ne sont peut-être pas réellement dangereux.

- J'espère.

Il lui sourit, empoigna doucement ses joues entre ses larges mains et l'embrassa fugacement sur le front.

- Vas-y.

La jeune fille s'exécuta. Elle traversa la maison pour rejoindre la porte de derrière, là où Kenny avait coupé du bois plus tôt dans la journée. Elle se retrouva rapidement dans le froid des environs. À pas feutrés, elle passa la barrière, s'enfonça légèrement dans les bois faisant ainsi le tour de la maison pour prendre le groupe à revers. Elle passa à une cinquantaine de mètre de la voiture et des trois personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Elle s'avança un peu plus près d'eux, parfaitement discrète, passant d'un arbre à un autre. Elle regardait aussi tout autour d'elle, à la recherche de rôdeurs qui auraient pu la prendre par surprise. Mais il y avait peu de chance que cela arrive car, aujourd'hui, l'éclat de la lune traversait même les arbres rendant le décor alentour assez apparent.

- Putain tu te magnes ! Je ne veux pas qu'on se fasse avoir par les rôdeurs !

C'était l'homme le plus proche d'elle qui prit la parole, suivit rapidement par celui qui tentait de crocheter la serrure.

- Si t'arrêtais d'être sur mon dos toutes les deux secondes Russel, je pourrais peut-être y arriver plus vite.

- Fermez là ! C'est vos disputes qui vont les rameuter jusqu'ici !

A les entendre se disputer de la sorte, ils ne semblaient guère très dangereux. Ils semblaient y avoir une complicité évidente derrière leur chamaillerie. Mais même si cela était vrai, ça ne les rendait pas moins menaçant. Avec des inconnus, il fallait toujours présumer le pire.

- Ne bougez pas !

Finalement quand Clem ne fut plus qu'à une quinzaine de mètre de leurs position, la voix de Kenny retentit comme une féroce mise en garde.

Le corps des trois se figea et ils se détournèrent tous vers la porte d'entrée de la maison. Kenny était caché dans l'ombre de l'embrasure. Il fallait qu'il puisse se mettre à l'abri si les autres répliquaient…

- J'ai la tête de l'un d'entre vous en plein dans ma ligne de mire et je vous assure qu'au moindre mouvement suspect, je lui fais sauter le caisson. Alors, je vous conseil de vous écarter de cette voiture et de déposer vos armes par terre.

Il s'adressa alors à l'afro-américain, le plus proche de la position de Clem.

- Toi, derrière, viens où je peux voir autre chose que ta tête.

- Ecoute mec, on n'veut pas d'ennui. Lança celui qui avait de toute évidence les traits d'un asiatique. On ignorait que quelqu'un vivait là, j'te jure !

- Ça peut se comprendre. Mais maintenant, si vous ne voulez vraiment pas vous attirer de problème, faites ce que je vous ai dis. Réitéra Kenny d'un timbre aussi calme que menaçant.

- Ok, très bien. Russ, ramène-toi !

L'homme à la peau sombre rejoint ses deux camarades à quelques mètres de la voiture, là où Kenny pouvait correctement les observer. Le silence était oppressant, désincarné. La rencontre de nouvelles personnes créait toujours un vif sentiment d'insécurité.

Ils jetèrent alors deux tournes vis, une machette et un pistolet sur le sol.

- C'est tout ce que vous avez ?

- Oui, c'est vraiment tout.

Le garçon aux yeux bridés semblait sincère.

- Mettez vos mains sur la tête, passez le portail et avancez jusqu'à la maison !

Les trois exécutèrent alors rapidement les ordres de Kenny. Ils étaient assez effrayés, plutôt inquiet mais savaient garder tout leur sang froid. Kenny se déplaça dans leur direction, comme un effet de miroir. Lorsqu'ils passèrent à sa hauteur, il les maintint en joue tout en s'assurant de ne pas être à la portée de leurs bras. Le plus vieux rejoint la voiture sans jamais cesser de pointer son fusil sur eux. Il s'arrêta finalement à côté de l'auto au moment même où ils se retrouvèrent sur le perron, à la place que Kenny venait de quitter.

- Arrêtez-vous là !

Ils se stoppèrent immédiatement, les mains toujours sur la tête.

Finalement, Kenny siffla, appelant de toute évidence Clementine qui sortie du bois sous les œillades étonnées des étrangers.

- Les clés.

Clementine farfouilla dans sa poche et lui envoya par-dessus le capot.

- Tiens-les en joue pendant que je démarre la voiture.

Celle-ci opéra un mouvement braquant son arme sur leur position. Ils étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Et à présent, la jeune adolescente et le garçon à la peau sombre ne cessaient de la dévisager autant qu'elle le faisait.

Ils se connaissaient… Il y avait quelque chose de familier chez eux. Mais…

Soudain le moteur de la voiture interrompit leurs œillades. Kenny ressortit de la voiture sans le sac de provisions qu'il venait de déposer sur la banquette arrière. Il se recula pour récupérer les armes que les autres avaient posé sur le sol puis se mit à scruter avec gravité les deux hommes et la jeune adolescente. Il termina sa course sur le visage peint de questions de Clementine.

Et alors, tout aussi simplement qu'il les avait ramassé, il décida de les laisser sur place sous la stupeur et les coups d'œil en biais du trio.

- Vous savez, on pourrait s'entraider.

C'était l'asiatique qui avait parlé. Ses deux amis le scrutèrent assez perplexe face à ses paroles. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'inquiéter que Kenny répondait :

- Ce n'est pas dans nos plans de rejoindre d'autres gens pour le moment.

Il grimpa en voiture sur ces paroles, suivi très vite par Clem à qui il avait ouvert la portière.

Etonnement, juste avant leur départ, les deux groupes partagèrent un long regard qui fit brusquement apparaître un réel choc sur les traits de Clementine. Kenny le remarqua et fut vivement intrigué par sa réaction. Néanmoins, il n'eut rien le temps de demander que la jeune fille proférait d'un timbre grave :

- Partons.

Le plus vieux ne posa aucune question sachant que dans l'instant, la seule chose qu'ils devaient faire était de prendre la route et de s'éloigner d'ici.

Les phares éteints, ils rejoignirent rapidement Buttles Rd qu'ils remontèrent en direction du Nord. Clementine avait détaché AJ de son dos et le tenait à présent dans ses bras. Kenny ne roulait pas trop vite afin d'éviter tout accident dans la nuit. Car en dépit de l'éclat de la lune, conduire sans les phares allumés était dangereux.

Les trois rejoignirent la national 32 après une dizaine de minutes et prirent alors vers l'Est. Ils suivirent la route pendant cinq minutes jusqu'à repérer une petite piste terreuse. Elle conduisait à une maison cachée légèrement par les arbres en bord de route où Kenny décida de s'enfoncer doucement.

Quand ils furent à l'arrêt, au bout du chemin, la maison devant laquelle ils se garèrent était bien plus grande que celle qu'ils avaient quitté. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et repérèrent deux rôdeurs, extrêmement lents, s'approcher du véhicule.

- Restes à l'intérieur. Je m'en occupe.

- Je peux le faire. Enonça-t-elle avec aplomb.

- Je sais. Mais je préfère que tu évites de prendre des risques inutiles.

- Parce que toi, tu peux les prendre ?

- Oui… Et je ne perdrai pas mon temps à t'en expliquer les raisons.

Sur ces mots, Kenny ouvrit la portière et attrapa le couteau de survie qui trônait dans son dos. Les rôdeurs étaient à une dizaine de mètres à présent.

Clementine était sur le qui-vive lorsqu'elle le vit leur tourner autour pour les prendre à revers. Ils étaient bien trop lents pour suivre ses mouvements si bien que Kenny n'eut aucun mal à se débarrasser d'eux sous un soupir de soulagement de la jeune fille.

Peu importait les conditions, un rôdeur restait toujours une menace… Il ne fallait jamais l'oublier.

L'homme revint alors rapidement dans la voiture et claqua doucement la portière lorsqu'il s'assit derrière le volant.

- On va passer le reste de la nuit ici.

- D'accord. Mais il faut qu'on soit parti à l'aube. Je n'aime pas rester là comme ça.

- C'est ce que j'avais prévu. On ira se trouver un peu d'essence. C'est notre priorité pour le moment. On cherchera une maison après.

Clementine hocha légèrement la tête pour montrer son soutien quant à leur plan.

- Comment va Alvie ?

La jeune fille regarda avec un sourire l'enfant qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Il avait à présent les yeux grands ouverts.

- Il va bien. Il s'est réveillé sur la route, pas avant heureusement… J'avais peur qu'il sorte de son sommeil quand on était caché dans les bois.

- Même réveillé, c'est un gamin plutôt calme. Je ne pense pas qu'il y aurait eu de problème.

- En tout cas, on s'en est bien sorti pour cette fois.

- Ouais…

Un silence s'installa pendant un moment. Kenny ne cessait de dévisager Clementine qui commençait à se sentir gêné par cette attention. Après quelque temps, l'homme mit fin à son calvaire et prit la parole platement :

- Les gens qu'on a rencontrés… Tu les connaissais, n'est-ce pas ?

Clementine ravala sa salive puis dû bien admettre :

- Oui, je les avais déjà vus…

Kenny haussa son sourcil apparent si bien que Clementine reprit, le ton bas :

- Ils étaient au camp de Carver. C'est là-bas que je les ai croisés.

Les jointures de Kenny se crispèrent sur le volant. C'était encore un sujet sensible pour lui. C'était là-bas qu'il avait perdu son œil et Sarita. D'une certaine façon il devait exécrer tout ce qui se rattachait à Carver.

- J'espère que je ne regretterai pas de leur avoir laissé leurs armes !

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils étaient dangereux.

- Tu oublies l'endroit d'où ils viennent ?

- Peut-être… mais rappelle toi qu'on a déjà rencontré des gens bien qui ont vécu là-bas…

Kenny dessera soudain sa prise. Sa colère s'était soudain évanoui sous les mots de la plus jeune. Il l'observa avec gentillesse puis lança d'une voix presque caustique :

- Tu sais toujours trouver les bons mots, hein ?

Elle hocha des épaules et lui renvoya un petit sourire malicieux.

- Dors un peu. Je surveille les alentours.

- J'imagine que je ne pourrais pas te convaincre d'échanger de place.

- Non.

Il l'observa d'un œil confiant, aimant puis fini par s'enfoncer dans son siège.

- Réveille-moi dans une heure, ok ? Je prendrais le relais.

Très vite, il finit par fermer les yeux, s'assoupit, laissant Clementine guetter les environs comme elle l'avait demandé.

Bien évidemment, cette dernière n'appliqua pas sa requête puisque après deux heures et demie au moins, l'aube commençait à pointer enfin le bout de son nez. Le jour, même dans un tel monde, avait toujours quelque chose de bien plus rassurant.

- Kenny ?

L'homme grogna légèrement.

- Kenny ?

Elle réitéra son nom en remuant délicatement son épaule. Presque immédiatement, l'homme s'extirpa dans un sursaut de son sommeil, réveillant par la même occasion AJ sous le bref cri qu'il expulsa.

C'était l'effet des routes. Le corps gardait sans cesse cette étrange nervosité nécessaire à leur survie.

Kenny regarda alors autour de lui, repérant les rayons du soleil du petit matin. Il déclara assez exaspéré :

- Je t'avais dis de me réveiller dans une heure ! Pas quand l'aube pointerait le bout de son nez !

- Oh, ça va… On ne va pas commencer à se disputer là-dessus. Partons d'ici maintenant que le soleil est levé.

Il se passa une main sur le visage presque par lassitude mais aussi pour sortir définitivement de sa léthargie.

- Ok… Ok… Allons-y. On a beaucoup à faire.

Promptement, il mit la clé dans le contact et les fit quitter les lieux pour reprendre leur route vers une destination encore inconnue.

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p><em>A très vite pour la suite !<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous !_

_L'avant dernière parti qui reprend au point même où j'avais laissé les personnages. J'espère que cela vous plaira._

_**_REPONSE REVIEW :_**_

_**Leeloo** : Merci pour le commentaire, c'est très gentil. Si l'évolution de l'histoire te plaît jusqu'ici j'espère que la suite te satisfera autant :)_

_**NOTE **: Cette petite histoire fait office de prologue ou de transition à une fiction que j'ai écrit sur une "saison 3" de Walking Dead avec l'équivalent déjà d'un premier épisode de plusieurs chapitres pratiquemment terminé déjà. _

_**PS ****:** Si quelqu'un aurait quelques talents de traduction en anglais, j'apprécierais beaucoup votre aide pour traduire cette histoire et "Myseason3". Contactez-moi si vous êtes intéressés. Tout type d'aide est apprécié._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

><p>Ils suivirent la national 32, toujours vers l'est, et dérivèrent vers un tout petit patelin du nom d'Atlanta. Seulement, cette bourgade n'avait rien de comparable avec la capitale de l'état de Géorgie. Ce n'était qu'une cambrousse enneigée avec une centaine de vieilles baraques et quelques rues qui faisaient office de centre ville.<p>

Fort heureusement pour eux, dans le coin, la population des rôdeurs était presque inexistante. Ils n'en croisèrent que quatres et seulement aux limites de cette toute petite ville.

Ils poursuivirent leur route et s'engagèrent sur Jerome St : une avenue plutôt large où plusieurs magasins, bars et autres bâtiments publics avaient été laissés à l'abandon. Au bout de celle-ci, ils passèrent devant un petit garage où Kenny décida de s'arrêter.

- Je vais aller voir s'ils n'ont pas un peu d'essence et toi tu…

- Non, on y va ensemble !

Elle le coupa en plein milieu devinant d'avance les prochains mots qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer.

- Ne commences pas Clem !

- Ce n'est pas négociable Kenny ! Je viens avec toi.

L'homme sembla s'irriter des propos de Clem. Cela dit, il dû rapidement abdiquer. La jeune fille pouvait se montrer très entêtée… tout comme lui.

- Attaches AJ pendant que je prends le tuyau et les deux bidons dans le coffre !

- Pas de problème.

Kenny sortit alors du véhicule laissant la jeune fille rattacher solidement le petit dans son dos. Elle le rejoint alors dans la rue, à hauteur du coffre qu'il refermait déjà avec les objets en mains.

Ils avancèrent de quelques mètres jusqu'à l'entrée du garage. Dès qu'ils furent devant elle, Kenny toqua à la porte comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire. Par chance, aucuns rôdeurs ou êtres vivants au sens strict du terme ne paraissaient présent. Il réessaya une nouvelle fois pour s'en assurer mais le magasin resta définitivement silencieux.

Kenny essaya alors d'abaisser la poignée de la porte mais celle-ci était de toute évidence fermée à clé. De plus, il ne pouvait décemment pas enfoncer la porte puisque que celle-ci s'ouvrait vers l'extérieur. Seulement, celle-ci avait la chance d'avoir une large vitre qu'il pourrait aisément fracasser.

- On va devoir casser la vitre.

- Ça risque d'en attirer.

- C'est pour ça que je vais faire ça vite. Toi, tu restes à l'entrée et tu couvres nos arrières s'ils y en a qui arrivent.

Cette fois-ci Clem acquiesça face au plan. C'était dans ces conditions la meilleure chose à faire.

Kenny ôta donc sa veste et l'entoura autour de sa main. Regardant une dernière fois autour de lui, il finit par frapper une fois sur la vitre qui ne se brisa pas. Mais le deuxième choc, plus virulent, réussit à exploser le verre dans un bruit assourdissant, en centaines d'éclat de toute tailles.

Dès cet instant, le plus vieux ne perdit pas de temps et réussit promptement à ouvrir le verrou.

Il laissa la porte ouverte puis se faufila à l'intérieur. Clem guettait la rue, jetant quelques coups d'œil derrière elle lorsque Kenny faisait du bruit en renversant quelques objets dans ses recherches.

Il n'y avait qu'une seul voiture entreposée dans les lieux, juste devant les entrées des deux grandes portes de ce garage.

- Oublie pas de vérifier le réservoir de la voiture.

- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire… Surveille plutôt la rue, tu veux !

La jeune fille s'exécuta en secouant la tête. Elle fut par ailleurs bien contente que Kenny lui ait donné cette ordre lorsqu'elle aperçu deux rôdeurs à une centaine de mètre de sa position. Ils avançaient à une vitesse plus importante que celle à laquelle la région les avait accoutumés.

- Kenny, il y a deux rôdeurs à cent mètre. Il se rapproche plus vite que d'habitude.

- S'il s'approche trop, dis-le moi et monte dans la voiture.

- Mais…

- Clem ! Fais ce que je te dis !

Elle l'observa avec une évidente colère tandis qu'il se ruait sur l'auto. Il ouvrit le réservoir avant de s'exclamer bien content :

- Putain, génial ! il est à moitié plein !

- Dépêche-toi de récupérer ce qui reste qu'on puisse partir d'ici !

Il ne fit pas attention à la remarque de la plus jeune. Il exécuta sa tâche pendant que Clémentine s'assurait une nouvelle fois de la distance qui les séparait de leurs ennemis.

Ces derniers étaient encore trop loin pour représenter une réelle menace. Malgré tout, plus les secondes passaient et plus elle s'intensifiait.

- Kenny, ils sont à cinquante mètre.

- Rejoins la voiture !

Clem l'observa, l'auto puis les rôdeurs… Quelle choix devait-elle faire ?

Elle scruta alors la fenêtre brisée de la porte et le mur intérieur sur sa droite où était entreposé tout un tas d'outils.

Soudain, elle sembla être percutée par une idée.

Elle rentra à l'intérieur des locaux avant de fermer le verrou de la porte derrière elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Rejoins la v…

- Non ! Fais-moi confiance ! Je sais ce que je fais.

Le regard de l'homme aussi inquiet que rageur naviguait entre la jeune fille et le tuyau qui déversait de l'essence dans l'un des bidons.

Clem, elle, fixait les rôdeurs se dirigeant droit sur la porte qu'elle venait de refermer. On pouvait enfin percevoir leur grognement alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètre.

Parfaitement sereine, la jeune fille attrapa alors un long tournevis sur le mur à côté d'elle.

- Putain, Clem !

La jeune fille n'écoutait pas la voix de Kenny. Elle était concentrée sur les ennemies qui arrivèrent finalement à hauteur de la porte. Elle brandit son arme, se rapprocha de la porte et siffla à travers la fenêtre brisée.

Immédiatement, l'un des deux passa sa tête à travers la fenêtre brisée. Il était dans un sale état mais en meilleure condition que de nombreux autres qu'elle avait croisée sur sa route. Le froid, le gèle de la région avait tendance à les garder dans un état physique assez « décent ».

Habillement, elle s'approcha de son visage, passant sur le côté, et pourfendit son crâne violement. Sa tête pendait à travers le trou, inerte, jusqu'à ce que son poids l'entraîne en arrière et le fasse tomber au sol.

Le second rôdeur, qui n'était plus très loin, percuta le corps du premier, le déséquilibrant dans sa marche si bien qu'il s'écroula sur le cadavre de l'autre créant ainsi une belle aubaine dont profita Clem.

Promptement, elle déverrouilla la porte, l'ouvrit et empala la tête du rôdeur sur la pointe de son tournevis.

Une tuerie propre, sans bavure et parfaitement réalisée.

La jeune fille devenait de plus en plus forte. Plus maline. Plus agile.

L'adrénaline semblait parcourir l'entièreté de son être à cette seconde. Son esprit était encore sur le qui-vive tant qu'elle sursauta violemment lorsque la main de Kenny agrippa son poignet et l'embarqua en hâte jusqu'à la voiture.

- Grimpe ! Dit-il le ton plein de hargne.

Elle rejoint hâtivement le siège du passager avant et ôta immédiatement l'écharpe dorsale pour maintenir AJ dans ses bras. Kenny embarqua à son tour, posant les bidons d'essence sur la banquette arrière et démarra promptement pour quitter les lieux.

Il était furieux, pas de doutes !

- Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?! Tout c'est bien passé, non ?

Il la dévisagea d'un œil sombre, austère… terrifiant même.

- Et si ça avait mal tourné ?!

- Ce n'est pas le cas. J'avais un bon plan, il a réussi. Fin de l'histoire. Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

- Je n'aime pas que tu improvises dans de telles situations !

- Ecoute, je n'ai pas à faire tout ce que tu veux à chaque fois !

- Oui, ça je sais. Tu l'as déjà bien prouvé lorsque tu n'as pas voulu rester à Wellington !

Clem le fusilla du regard. Elle n'avait guère apprécié cette dernière réplique. D'ailleurs, Kenny l'avait immédiatement remarqué tant qu'il se sentit soudain coupable et souffla sincèrement :

- J'suis désolé ! Je n'sais jamais quand fermer ma gueule. C'est juste que… Je veux seulement que tu sois en sécurité tant que c'est possible.

- C'n'est pas possible ça, Kenny ! Notre monde est la définition même d'une insécurité permanente. On ne peut rien y changer. Tu dois t'y faire.

Un silence s'installa entre eux seulement interrompu par les petits gémissements d'AJ qui ne semblait pas apprécier le ton de voix des deux. Clem tenta de le calmer et lorsqu'il arrêta de couiner, elle reprit plus calmement :

- Je croyais que tu disais que j'étais plus apte à m'occuper de moi-même que trois adultes réunis…

L'homme sembla soudain se rappeler les mots qu'ils lui avaient prononcés lorsqu'elle était venue le chercher sous la tente. Lorsqu'elle l'avait sorti de la zone d'ombre dans laquelle il s'était enfermé après la mort de Sarita.

- C'est vrai. Mais…

- Tu ne pourras pas toujours me protéger de toutes les problèmes qu'on va rencontrer. Et je sais que c'est ce que tu essaies de faire depuis…

Elle se stoppa dans son élan. Quelque chose sur son visage témoignait du peu d'envie qu'elle avait de terminer sa phrase. Mais au lieu de ça, ce fut Kenny qui la conclut pour elle :

- « Que j'ai tué Jane. »Tu peux le dire, tu sais…

Une certaine gêne gagna Clementine qui semblait désolé d'avoir poussé Kenny à ramener ce sujet sur le tapis. Seulement, elle ne se laissa pas déstabilisé longtemps par ce topique qu'elle lui certifia avec assurance :

- On est une équipe. Alors oui, on doit veiller l'un sur l'autre, couvrir nos arrières. Mais parfois ça veut dire aussi que l'un de nous doit prendre les devant. Et quand je dis « nous », ça ne veut pas forcément dire « toi »… Tu ne peux pas tout faire pour moi. Ça ne fonctionnera pas.

Kenny soupira de lassitude. Cette fillette avait le don pour trouver les bons mots.

- C'est dur de te voir comme une jeune fille de onze ans lorsque tu parles comme ça.

- Je ne crois pas que mon âge est une quelconque importance… Du moins plus maintenant. Pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Oui… Tu as probablement raison. Mais, tout de même, ta maturité face à toute cette merde est plutôt atypique, avouons-le ! Même au milieu d'un tel bordel, ça reste assez extraordinaire.

Il lui souriait enfin puis poursuivit posément :

- En tout cas, je ne peux pas te promettre d'arrêter d'essayer de te préserver. Ce que je peux te promettre par contre c'est d'avoir plus confiance en ton jugement et de te laisser gérer les choses quand tu es vraiment sûr de toi.

- Sans me faire la morale ?

- N'en demande pas trop…

Ces derniers échanges finirent d'alléger l'atmosphère. La tension avait disparu si bien que Clem tenta de le faire plier d'un regard auquel il était difficile de résister. Elle persista quelques secondes si bien qu'il conclut, plus ou moins par la jeune fille :

- J'essaierai, ça te va ?

- Ouais, j'imagine…

Elle l'observa d'un sourire taquin qu'il lui renvoya à son tour. Ils commençaient à partager une réelle complicité. Ils se disputaient, s'écoutaient, se comprenaient… Et ils arrivaient enfin à aller de l'avant !

- Allez, quittons ce patelin et trouvons-nous une baraque dans les alentours.

Elle agréa à ses dires et les deux rejoignirent rapidement les alentours de la petite bourgade nommé Atlanta.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain de cette expédition, les deux avaient eu la chance de dégoter rapidement une demeure où rester pendant quelques temps. Ils vivaient dans celle-ci depuis deux semaines à présent et ne sortaient que pour aller récupérer un peu d'essence ainsi que chasser quelques animaux dans les bois alentours.<p>

Certes, elle n'était pas aussi sécurisés que la précédente… Néanmoins ce qu'ils avaient déniché dans la cave de la maison valait bien quelques sacrifices quand ils s'étaient rendus compte que celle-ci regorgeait de nourritures. Certes, plus de la moitié des aliments étaient périmés. Malgré ça, il restait suffisamment de vivres pour tenir presque trois mois. C'était réellement une trouvaille inespérée. Presque un miracle dans ces conditions.

Les choses s'arrangeaient grandement pour eux… Au point où un jour, alors qu'ils conversaient tout en jouant à un jeu de dames – faute d'échiquier – dans la chambre principal installée au premier étage, Clem demanda d'un timbre faussement détaché :

- Combien de temps tu crois que ça va durer ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De la chance qu'on a eu ces derniers temps… Elle finit toujours par tourner.

- Tu es trop jeune pour parler de façon si pessimiste.

- C'est cette vie qui veut ça…

Kenny la regarda plutôt troublé. Quand elle s'exprimait ainsi, c'était plus difficile encore de se rappeler que ce n'était qu'une jeune fille de onze ans.

- N'te fais pas trop de soucis à propos de ça. Tant que les choses vont bien, profitons-en. On aura le temps de gérer les problèmes quand ils reviendront. Et puis on pourra aussi ressayer de rejoindre Wellington dans un mois…

- Ouais, je suppose.

Ils continuèrent leur partie pendant une bonne heure. Peu après, ils flânèrent pendant un moment dans la chambre, chacun de leur côté. Kenny s'amusa avec AJ qui souriait depuis déjà une semaine maintenant. Le plus vieux avait donc eu raison à son sujet.

Quant à Clémentine, elle avait découvert du matériel à dessin et s'était remise à dessiner avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. D'après les paroles de Kenny, elle avait un joli coup de crayon pour une enfant de son âge.

Le temps s'écoula tranquillement. Les deux étaient étonnement très détendu… Si bien qu'ils ne s'inquiétèrent pas immédiatement lorsque trois coups résonnèrent au rez-de-chaussée. Ils se regardèrent dans la seconde, cherchant à savoir si leur imagination ne leur jouait pas un tour.

- T'as entendu ? Lança Kenny en premier.

- On aurait dit que quelqu'un…

Une fois encore, trois chocs réguliers se répercutèrent à leur oreille.

Leurs réactions cette fois-ci fut bien différente de la précédente.

- Y'a quelqu'un à l'entrée !

Immédiatement, ils bondirent hors du lit. Kenny donna AJ à Clementine puis parti hâtivement récupérer son fusil sur la commode de la chambre.

- Qui viendrait toquer chez les gens en pleine apocalypse !

- La dernière personne que je connais à l'avoir fait, c'était Carver.

- C'est loin de me rassurer ce que tu m'dis là ! Prends ton arme !

La jeune fille s'exécuta en même temps qu'il récupérait le fusil sur la commode de la chambre.

Les deux sortirent de la pièce pour emprunter discrètement l'escalier en « L ». Kenny ouvrait la marche, suivi de près par Clementine qui tenait AJ son arme dans l'autre main.

En bas de l'escalier, dans le hall d'entrée plutôt spacieux, ils guettèrent la large porte de bois comme si celle-ci s'apprêtait à sauter d'un instant à l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

- Je…

Kenny ne pu allez plus loin. Un homme pris enfin la parole d'une voix fort, contrôlée.

- On sait que vous êtes là. Un bébé, une enfant et un adulte.

Kenny et Clementine était passablement inquiet. Sous le choc. Jamais une telle situation ne leur était arrivée auparavant. En plus de ça, « les » gens qui se trouvaient derrière cette porte les avaient surveillés… Dieu savait depuis combien de temps.

- Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal.

Les deux ne cessaient de se jeter des œillades. Ils étaient tous sauf rassurés, ayant certainement du mal à croire aux mots de l'homme derrière la porte.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Lança subitement Kenny d'un timbre rêche.

- Je m'appelle Franck. Nous sommes cinq en tout et nous aimerions seulement discuter avec vous.

Clementine et Kenny étaient plus qu'anxieux. Devaient-ils s'enfuir ? Devaient-ils leur ouvrir ? Ou se préparer à se battre ?

- Nous sommes armés comme vous l'imaginez mais je vous promets que nous ne vous ferons aucun mal et qu'aucune arme ne sera pointée sur vous. Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est parler.

Kenny clama alors haut et fort pour que le dénommé Franck puisse l'entendre :

- Les promesses de ce genre là ça fait un moment qu'on les entend maintenant. Elles n'ont plus aucune valeur.

- Peut-être… Ou peut-être pas. La seule chose dont vous pouvez être sûr pour le moment c'est que si on était venu ici pour s'en prendre à vous, se serait déjà fait. Vous le savez pertinemment. Pourtant je suis toujours là, derrière cette porte, à parler avec vous.

- Un bon moyen de mettre vos proies en confiances si vous voulez mon avis !

- Je comprends que se soit une possibilité de votre point de vue. Mais si j'agis comme ça c'est pour de bonnes raisons. Les gens ne réagissent plus de la même manière quand on vient toquer à leur porte maintenant alors je suis obligé d'essayer de les calmer avec quelques mots. On a aussi moins de chance d'être la cible d'une arme tenue par quelqu'un d'un peu trop nerveux.

Clementine scruta en biais Kenny. Son attention était focalisé sur la porte tandis que ses mains restaient fermement agrippées à son fusil. Il répondait clairement à la définition de la dernière phrase énoncée par ce Franck. Kenny avait le sang chaud et ça, ce n'était pas nouveau.

- Il connait son discours l'enfoiré… Murmura-t-il pour que l'autre n'entende pas. A combien de gens tu crois qu'il a servi ses conneries?!

- Kenny…

- Hmm ?

Il fixait toujours la porte jusqu'à ce que Clementine ne déclare, très sérieuse :

- Je pense qu'il faut ouvrir. Voir ce qu'ils veulent.

- T'es dingue ?! Clem, ils peuvent vouloir nous faire n'importe quoi…

- Tu m'avais promis de faire confiance à mon jugement non ? Fais-le maintenant…

Il l'observa confus, perplexe… Clairement, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne cessait de basculer du visage de Clem à celui d'Alvie comme si il tentait de soupeser le pour et le contre face à une telle situation.

- On doit recommencer à croire qu'il n'y a pas que des William Carver dans ce monde.

- Très bien… Si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais reste derrière moi, d'accord ? Et tu t'enfuis si ça tourne mal ! Tu ne te retournes pas pour moi !

Il avait donc pris sa décision. « Ils » l'avaient pris. Tout allait se jouer maintenant…

Concentré, tendu, il finit par ouvrir doucement la porte soutenant son fusil contre sa jambe.

Calmement, l'homme devant la porte se recula de quelques mètres. C'était un jeune trentenaire aux cheveux sombres, mi-longs. Il était aussi grand que Kenny et plutôt bien bâti. Il affichait une petite barbe mal rasée de quelques jours ainsi qu'une petite fossette au menton difficile à repérer sous le duvet de poil.

Il y avait de la compassion dans son regard. Une évidente force et un grand sang-froid. Il avait déjà démontré une parfaite maitrise des mots en plus d'un charisme flagrant et d'une surprenante confiance en soi.

C'était clairement un leader !

Deux hommes et deux femmes étaient avec lui. L'une d'elle, une brunette aux jolies formes, attendait devant le gros pickup qui les avaient menés jusqu'à eux. L'un des deux autres hommes, la vingtaine, faisait le tour des alentours. Il était surement celui qui avait été chargé de surveiller la zone. Les deux derniers, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année et une rouquine à l'allure assez masculine, étaient postés juste derrière le dénommé Franck, formant avec ce dernier un parfait delta.

Ils étaient lourdement armés. Tous les cinq semblaient bien nourris, propres et en bonne santé. Rien de menaçant ne semblait encore émaner d'eux.

Pour autant, Kenny resta méfiant, encore légèrement caché par la porte qu'il pouvait vite refermer s'ils daignaient dégainés leurs armes.

- Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

- Vous aidez… Si vous le souhaitez, bien sûr.

Franck garda un profond sérieux. Une surprenante sincérité émanait de lui. Contrairement à certaines personnes qu'ils avaient croisées sur leur route, il paraissait étonnement honnête. Ou était-il simplement plus convaincant, plus intelligent que les autres ?

- Vous entendez quoi par là ?

C'était Clementine qui avait parlé sous la surprise de Kenny et de Franck.

Elle s'était décalée, se postant aux côtés de son ami, droit dans le champ de vision de chacun de leurs vis-à-vis.

- Clem, rentre ! S'emporta Kenny tout à fait alerte.

Il lui attrapait l'épaule pour la ramener elle et AJ à l'intérieur quand Franck lança une nouvelle-fois d'un timbre agréablement modulé :

- Nous avons une proposition à vous faire…

**A suivre**

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. <em>

_N'hésitez pas à déposer un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez jusqu'ici._

_Je vous dis à très bientôt pour la dernière partie de cette transition :) _


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !_

_Voici donc la dernière partie de cette transition. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

_Réponses aux reviews : Merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis contente que tu suives cette histoire et qu'elle te plaise._

_**NOTE **: Cette petite histoire fait office de prologue ou de transition à une fiction que j'ai écrit sur une "saison 3" de Walking Dead avec l'équivalent déjà d'un premier épisode de plusieurs chapitres pratiquemment terminé déjà._

_**PS ****:** Si quelqu'un aurait quelques talents de traduction en anglais, j'apprécierais beaucoup votre aide pour traduire cette histoire et "Myseason3". Contactez-moi si vous êtes intéressés. Tout type d'aide est apprécié._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>" Kenny lui attrapa l'épaule pour la ramener elle et AJ à l'intérieur quand Franck lança une nouvelle-fois d'un timbre agréablement modulé :<em>

_- Nous avons une proposition à vous faire…"_

Kenny et Clementine lui lancèrent un coup d'œil sceptique. Néanmoins ils parurent quelque peu appâtés par sa réplique.

- On pourrait peut-être en discuter à l'intérieur ? Ne serait-ce que par sécurité.

La tension était bien présente. Malgré tout, Kenny et Clem étaient déjà un peu moins tendus. Le premier se décala alors sans énoncer un mot faisant ainsi comprendre à leurs invités qu'ils pouvaient entrer.

Avant de s'avancer, le leader se retourna vers celui qui se tenait deux pas derrière lui, un cinquantenaire aux cheveux partiellement gris et au front assez dégarni. Ses yeux bleu-gris était apaisant, son visage rassurant. Il avait les traits d'un père… C'était étrange tout de même.

- Arthur, tu peux allez chercher les documents dans la voiture s'il te plaît et dis à Eddy et Gwen de rester à l'extérieur. Qu'ils nous préviennent en cas de danger.

- Très bien.

L'homme d'une cinquantaine d'année se retira sous la demande de Franck qui reprenait à l'attention de Clem et Kenny :

- Allons-y.

- Passez devant, je veux vous avoir à l'œil.

- Si vous promettez de ne pas nous mettre une balle dans le dos…

- C'est pas notre genre.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent un moment. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait des failles sur le visage de l'autre.

Finalement, tout en gardant son sérieux, Franck finit par entrer le premier dans la demeure, suivit de près par la femme assez coriace restée à ses côtés.

Il repéra immédiatement le salon qui se trouvait au fond du hall et les quatre personnes rejoignirent les deux canapés centrés au milieu de la pièce devant une large table basse en acajou.

Franck fut le premier à s'asseoir, suivit par la femme plutôt bourrue qui l'avait accompagné. Clementine et Kenny finirent pas s'installer face à eux, gardant une prise sur leurs armes sans avoir la sensation qu'ils devraient s'en servir contre eux aujourd'hui.

- Alors, vous avez parlé d'une proposition ?

- C'est exact. Nous avons un camp à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici...

- Vous venez de Wellington ? Demanda Kenny qui conduisait la discussion sous la vigilance de Clementine.

Le dénommé Franck pouffa une seconde. Cette phrase sembla l'amusé et il poursuivit plus calme :

- Non… Mais nous avons récupéré sur la route quelques personnes qu'ils ont rejeté. Des gens comme vous, j'imagine.

- Oui. Il n'avait plus de place. J'ai essayé d'y faire entrer les gosses mais…

Kenny regarda Clementine. Seulement il n'y avait plus la même déception, la même tristesse que la nuit suivant ce jour. Il était reconnaissant et flatté qu'elle soit restée à ses côtés. C'était leur présence qui lui permettait de se reconstruire, d'évoluer chaque jour durant.

- J'ai refusé d'y aller. Lâcha-t-elle avec aplomb.

- Je vois.

Franck ne dis rien d'autre sur le sujet. Il se contenta d'observer intensément Clementine, l'expression sage, concentrée.

- Vous avez dit que vous « récupériez » les gens sur la route ? Ca veut dire quoi au juste ?

Kenny avait repris la parole, sa curiosité avivé au fur à mesure que l'autre parlait.

- C'est ce qu'on fait. Nous n'attendons pas que les survivants nous trouvent. Nous partons nous-mêmes à leur recherche.

- Pourquoi ?

Une fois encore, Clem était intervenue surprenant l'audience.

- Pour apprendre à les connaître... Répliqua Franck droit au fond du regard du Clementine. C'était comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose… Afin de les surveiller pendant quelques jours sans qu'ils n'en aient conscience et savoir à quels genres de personnes nous avons affaire. Ensuite s'ils… et dans ce cas précis, si _vous_ nous paraissez être ce que nous recherchons, nous décidons alors d'entamer un premier contact.

- Comment vous nous avez trouvé ? L'interrogea Kenny qui était de toute évidence très intrigué par ce détail.

- Grâce au groupe que vous avez rencontré il y a un peu plus de deux semaines.

Les deux s'observèrent en biais, affichant une grande surprise.

- Ce sont eux qui nous ont mis sur votre route. Nous les suivons lorsqu'ils vous sont tombés dessus au chalet où vous résidiez. Nous avons tout vu ce soir là… La façon dont vous avez réagi à la situation. Je dois d'ailleurs avouer qu'on a été plutôt surpris lorsqu'on a vu la petite sortir du bois avec le bébé. C'était malin. En plus de ça vous n'avez jamais perdu votre sang froid. Mais ce qui nous a vraiment donné envie de partir à votre recherche c'est ce que vous avez fait de leurs armes. On ne voit plus trop ça de nos jours.

- Ils n'avaient pas l'air dangereux… Cela dit j'ai appris après coup qu'ils étaient membre d'un un camp qui nous a gardé captif. On a perdu des êtres chers là-bas.

- Ça arrive… Les chemins se croisent parfois. Mais vous n'avez pas avoir de regret les concernant. Ce ne sont pas des gens mauvais. Ils ont juste un passé, comme vous. Ils ont d'ailleurs accepté de nous rejoindre.

- C'est ce que vous voulez alors ? Qu'on vous rejoigne ?

- Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça cache ?

Soudain le visage de Franck devint grave. Point menaçant mais on sentait d'avance le sérieux de ses prochains mots.

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous ramener et vous faire cuir au feu de bois.

Cette phrase résonna en eux alors que Kenny et Clem s'épiaient pensant très certainement au même moment aux St Johns.

- Nous ne comptons pas non plus vous ramener et faire de vous nos prisonniers, nos esclaves ou quoi que se soit qui pourrait vous paraître barbare.

Il guetta alors Clementine et d'un timbre mesuré, il rajouta en lorgnant de nouveau Kenny :

- Personne là-bas ne touchera à la fille. Personne ne la forcera à faire une chose qui pourrait la_blesser_. Personne ne mettra la main sur elle. Ni même le petit lorsqu'il grandira.

Clementine ne sembla pas trop saisir la portée réelle des derniers mots mais pour Kenny s'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. D'ailleurs ce sujet là sembla le mettre affreusement mal à l'aise, tendu, presque en furie.

- Je sais que personne n'aime affronter ce sujet là mais après toutes les histoires que nous avons entendues, je devais vous parler franchement de tout ça.

Finalement, peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas eu autant de malheur qu'il le croyait…

- Certains enfants dans votre camp ont subi ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Deux parmi eux. Des femmes aussi.

Une expression de dégoût imprégna le visage de Kenny. Clem ne semblait pas saisir ce qui avait conduit à une telle réaction chez son ami.

- Sachez que tout ça s'est passé avant qu'ils ne viennent vivre avec nous. Ils se reconstruisent maintenant. Je crois pouvoir dire qu'ils vont mieux. Tu n'es pas d'accord, Elsa ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient réunis dans le salon, la femme pris la parole d'un ton moins bourru qu'il aurait été facile de l'imaginer :

- C'est vrai… Je pense que la vie qu'on a là-bas leur a permis de se sentir à nouveau en sécurité. Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours mais je pense qu'ils sont vraiment reconnaissants que nous les ayons trouvés.

Kenny les observa sérieusement. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait enclin à croire à une telle histoire.

- On entend plus de conte de fées de la sorte de nos jours…

- Vous restez sceptique, je comprends ça… C'est normal. Je vous penserais fou si vous ne le faisiez pas. Mais croyez-moi, la vie qu'on a n'est pas un conte de fée. Nous devons toujours survivre. Mais nous arrivons aussi à vivre. N'oubliez pas ça lorsque vous ferez votre choix.

Au même moment qu'il se stoppa dans ses paroles, le quinquagénaire pénétra dans le salon avec un dossier qui contenait un petit tas de feuille.

- Tout est tranquille dehors ? L'interrogea Franck comme par habitude.

- Un rôdeur seulement. Eddy s'en est chargé. Répondit l'autre en lui tendant les papiers par-dessus la table basse.

Il alla alors s'installer derrière le canapé qu'occupaient Elsa et Franck. Le vieux bonhomme fit alors un petit geste de la main à la jeune fille comme pour la saluer. Avec une étonnante facilité, elle réussit à lui sourire en retour. Il paraissait y avoir quelque chose qu'elle appréciait chez lui. Peut-être cet aura généreuse qui apparaissait sur chaque détail de sa personne.

- Qu'est-ce que s'est ?

Kenny pointait du regard le porte document qu'avait ramené celui que Franck avait appelé Arthur un peu plus tôt.

- Quelque chose qui devrait pouvoir vous convaincre peut-être… Mais avant de vous montrer ça, il y a une chose à faire.

- Laquelle ?

- Je vais devoir vous parler séparément.

Cette phrase déplu tout de suite à Kenny si bien que Franck rajouta avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que se soit :

- Il y a une quarantaine d'habitant dans notre camp jusqu'à maintenant. Et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de les mettre en danger. Nous devons savoir quel genre de survivants vous êtes.

Clementine et Kenny se scrutèrent un instant, assez tendus.

- Il faut qu'on vous interroge séparément afin de s'assurer que vos discours concordent. Après ça, si vos réponses nous paraissent satisfaisantes, vous pourrez rester avec nous.

- Satisfaisantes, hein ?

- Croyez-moi, soyez franc et tout devrait bien se passer. Nous sommes nombreux à avoir vécu et commis des horreurs. Mais ce ne sont pas forcément elles qui nous définissent.

Kenny soupira. Il ne paraissait guère apprécier de dévoiler sa vie à de parfaits étrangers. Encore plus dans un monde pareil. Seulement, après un tems, il annonça :

- Commencez par moi. Il jeta alors un oeil à Clem. Tu gardes un œil sur Alvie.

Celle-ci acquiesça tandis qu'il reprenait à l'attention de Franck :

- Il y a un bureau sur la première porte à droite de l'entrée.

- Allons-y alors.

Ils se levèrent presque en même temps quand Franck rajouta naturellement :

- Oh et si vous le voulez, Elsa peut jeter un œil au bébé. Elle est infirmière et elle est très douée.

Elle leur sourit gentiment. Derrière la robustesse de son physique, ce rictus laissait entrevoir une certaine délicatesse qu'il était difficile de desceller au premier regard.

- Je peux faire ça ici. La jeune fille me gardera à l'œil. Elle s'exprima sur un clin d'œil et un faible sourire qu'elle renvoya à Clementine qui ne savait trop comment y répondre.

- Clem, ça te va ?

Cette dernière acquiesça simplement de la tête à la question de Kenny qui quitta la pièce avec Franck, gardant toujours son fusil avec lui.

Même si ce groupe semblait digne de confiance mieux valait garder ces précautions.

Clementine resta assise. Les trois restants se dévisageaient sans savoir quoi dire. Pourtant, Elsa fini par se lever sans geste brusque tout en énonçant :

- Je peux l'ausculter ? Juste m'assurer qu'il n'est pas malade.

- On s'en occupe bien, vous savez ! Répondit Clem vexée par les derniers mots d'Elsa

- Ce n'est pas ce que je sous-entendais… C'est juste qu'il peut toujours y avoir des signes que seul quelqu'un d'expérimenté peut repérer.

La jeune fille jeta un œil à AJ. Elle hésita une seconde puis finit par dire :

- Venez.

Elsa hocha de la tête puis fit le tour de la table basse pour venir s'asseoir à la place que Kenny avait quittée. Clementine lui tendit délicatement le petit qui se mis à gémir dès qu'il eu quitté ses bras.

Il n'était pas habitué aux étrangers. Même lors des trois premiers jours de sa vie, lorsqu'ils étaient encore avec tous les autres, Kenny et Clem étaient ceux qui s'occupaient toujours de lui.

- Je ne lui ferai aucun mal. C'est promis.

- Tu peux lui faire confiance. Lança le vieux bonhomme de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Toujours bon pour flatter les gens, hein Arthur ?

Leur camaraderie détendirent l'atmosphère, leurs rires avec.

Elsa observa alors Alvie puis prononça comme si elle s'adressait à lui :

- Et puis, qui voudrait blesser un p'tit gars aussi craquant que celui-là !

Son sourire sembla soudain calmer AJ qui arrêta ses couinements et se mit simplement à l'observer tout à fait intriguer. Elle l'installa doucement sur la table basse pour le débarrasser de ses vêtements. Quand il fut nu, avec précaution, elle posa ses mains sur différentes parti de son corps, tâtonnant ici et là.

- Pas de gonflement au foie, ni à la rate ou au pancréas. Son rythme cardiaque est bon. Il est un peu mince mais il n'y a rien d'inquiétant.

- C'est ce que disais Kenny.

Elle massa alors ses jambes et ses bras quand soudain le petit se mit à gémir lorsqu'elle toucha certaines zones. Clementine s'en inquiéta au même moment qu'Elsa prenait un visage sérieux et lançait :

- Ça ne devrait pas lui faire mal.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

- Il boit du lait ?

- On essaie dès qu'on peut, avec du lait en poudre. Mais on a du mal à s'en procurer.

- Je pense qu'il fait une carence en calcium. Il n'y a rien de trop grave pour le moment mais il vaudrait mieux parer à ce problème au risque que son corps ne puisse se développer convenablement.

Clementine regarda Alvie avec une vive crainte.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Nous avons ce qu'il faut au camp. Un peu de bétail qui nous fournit les apports nécessaire en calcium pour les plus jeunes. Et même si vous ne nous rejoignez pas, je vous ferai une liste des aliments qui en contiennent.

- Merci.

Le visage de Clementine lui témoigna sa reconnaissance. Elle jeta alors un œil vers le sac dans lequel Elsa sortit quelques comprimés de vitamines qu'elle déposa sur la table, à côté dAlvie. La jeune fille remarqua le nombre d'objet qui s'y trouvait et lança simplement pour faire la conversation :

- Vous avez vraiment beaucoup de chose.

- C'est le matériel de bases lorsque l'on par sur les routes pendant plusieurs jours. On doit pouvoir parer à beaucoup d'éventualité.

- Du genre couper un bras ou une jambe ? Dit Clem en repérant une scie d'une taille moyenne dans le sac.

- S'il le faut…

Après quelques temps à parler des actions de soin qu'avait dû faire Elsa sur le terrain, Kenny revint dans la pièce après cinq bonnes minutes, plutôt irrité… accablé aussi. Surement qu'il avait dû être obligé de raconter à Franck des évènements qu'il n'aimait guère se remémorer.

- Tu peux y aller. Dit-il d'un timbre grave en venant se poser à ses côtés et en récupérant le petit dans ses bras. Comment il va ?

Clementine chercha ses mots mais Elsa commença et déclara :

- Vas voir Franck. Je lui dirai.

Une certaine inquiétude se peint sur les traits de Kenny si bien que l'infirmière reprit pour le calmer :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce n'est rien de grave encore.

Clementine quitta alors le salon laissant leur voix diminuer au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait du bureau.

Quand leur voix fut presque éteinte, qu'elle pénétra dans l'office, elle soupira comme pour libérer sa tension.

Franck était assis sur l'une des deux chaises installées face au bureau centré vers le fond de la pièce. S'il s'était assis derrière le meuble, on aurait pu croire à une convocation dans le bureau du directeur. Heureusement, la place qu'il avait prise donnait moins l'impression d'être étudiée par l'homme.

Elle vint donc s'asseoir en face de lui. Le siège était encore légèrement chaud signe que Kenny s'était assis ici aussi.

- Détends-toi. Ce n'est pas un test. Vois ça comme une interview.

Elle décontracta un peu sa mâchoire.

- Allez-y… Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez.

- Droit au but… ça me va.

Il se mouilla ses lèvres légèrement gercées puis compléta :

- Quand toi et Kenny vous êtes-vous rencontré ?

- C'était au tout début. Quand tout a commencé… Cet homme Lee – elle avala de travers - m'avait trouvé chez moi. Nous avons rencontré des gens qui nous ont conduits à une ferme et c'est là que j'ai croisé Kenny et sa famille pour la première fois.

- Vous êtes ensembles depuis tout ce temps ?

Il devait lui poser les mêmes questions qu'à Kenny afin de s'assurer qu'il lui offrait la même version des faits.

- Non. On a été séparé il y a plus d'un an et demi. On s'est retrouvé il y a deux mois à peu près quand j'étais avec un autre groupe.

Son visage s'attrista sachant qu'en dix jours à peine, elle les avait tous perdu.

- Kenny en a fait mention… Il semble que les tragédies se soient abattues sur vous en très peu de temps.

- Oui… On a perdu beaucoup de monde récemment. Luke, Nick, Rebecca, Alvin, Sarah, Carlos, Pete et Sarita…

Franck laissa un mutisme planer avant de reprendre avec calme :

- La dernière, c'était la compagne de Kenny, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne l'a pas dit clairement mais c'était sous-entendu. Cette perte l'a retourné à ce que j'ai pu voir…

Clementine se braqua, observa l'agrafeuse sur le bureau comme hypnotisée par elle. Elle murmura comme un écho à ses pensées et à son passé :

- J'entends encore son cri…

Ce hurlement frissonnant lorsqu'elle lui avait tranché le bras. Empli de souffrance et de l'erreur qu'elle avait commise.

- Son cri ?

Elle continua sans répondre à sa question se parlant plus à elle-même qu'à lui. Jamais, elle n'avait eu l'occasion de s'épancher réellement sur ce choix ou les autres…

- J'ai agi sans réfléchir correctement. Elle avait été mordue et je lui ai coupée le bras sans même y penser. Elle aurait peut-être pu faire ses adieux… On aurait pu se mettre à l'écart à temps pour lui couper le bras.

Elle se sentait encore coupable de toute évidence. Franck ne disais rien, la laissant s'exprimer à sa convenance.

- Mais lorsque l'on est au milieu d'une horde qui nous encercle de toute part, c'est difficile d'examiner comme il faut la situation… On ne pense qu'à assurer sa survie et celle des autres.

Clementine sembla ravaler une larme et resta silencieuse suffisamment longtemps pour que Franck finisse par énoncer :

- Avant de tout remettre en question, tu dois surtout te demander si tu as fait ça parce que tu voulais sincèrement la sauver.

Clementine jeta un coup d'œil vers le plus vieux, soudain très à l'écoute.

- Parce qu'au bout du compte il n'y a que ça qui compte. Maintenant, dis-toi que c'est le chemin que tu as décidé d'emprunter. Tu dois l'accepter et faire avec.

- Ça ne suffit pas pour moi. Essayer de sauver les autres ce n'est pas assez ! Je veux pouvoir les préserver de la mort !

Sa fougue subite la surprit. Franck, lui, garda son calme même s'il se mit à l'observer avec une certaine gravité.

- Je vais être honnête avec toi Clementine. Tu me rends aussi curieux que nerveux à l'idée de t'accueillir dans notre camp.

Clem fut plutôt étonnée par ses paroles.

- Des hommes comme Kenny, nous savons comment les aider. Mais tu me parais assez imprévisible et capable de beaucoup de chose... Sincèrement je n'ai pas l'impression qu'un seul des jeunes au camp n'a vu ou ne souvienne de ce que tu as pu expérimenter. Je m'inquiète un peu de ce que cela fera de toi dans le futur.

Il y avait de la vérité dans ces mots. Mais Clem sembla désapprouver sa remarque ou ne pas en accepter la réalité qui en ressortait.

- Comment vous pouvez savoir tout ce que j'ai vécu ?!

Elle n'aimait guère qu'il croit qu'il l'avait déjà percé à jour.

- Je n'ai peut-être pas chaque détail mais ça se lit en toi.

Les deux se scrutèrent avec défi.

- Je suis malin Clementine. J'avais déjà un don pour voir les gens bien avant cette épidémie.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous voyez en moi ? Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie.

- De la force. De la confusion aussi… De la peur. Pas pour toi mais pour ceux qui te sont proches… Beaucoup de courage. Mais aussi une grande culpabilité.

La jeune fille encaissa difficilement sa réplique. Son visage témoignait de la véracité de la liste qu'avait citée Franck.

- La culpabilité est un mauvais sentiment Clementine. Tu dois trouver un moyen de le contrôler, d'atténuer sa présence parce qu'elle peut rapidement détruire quelqu'un.

- Des gens que j'aimais sont morts par ma faute… J'en suis responsable.

- Accepter ses responsabilités est une chose, se culpabiliser en est une autre.

Clementine le regarda droit au fond de ses yeux. Il y avait une certaine intensité dans cet échange silencieux. Il persistait une lueur de défi et un évident respect.

- Ecoutes, je pense en avoir assez entendu. On va retourner voir les autres que je vous fasse par de ma décision.

- C'est tout ? Vous ne voulez même pas savoir si j'ai déjà tué quelqu'un?

- Je sais ce qu'il faut.

Aussi simplement il se leva de la chaise poussant Clementine à émettre le même geste.

Ils rejoignirent promptement le salon où Kenny, Elsa et Arthur les attendait. La jeune fille alla se poster à côté de Kenny qui berçait AJ, debout derrière le premier canapé. Elle était plutôt déroutée par l'change qui venait d'avoir lieu.

- Ca va ?

Pour toute réponse, elle hocha de la tête pendant que Franck prenait la parole

- On va vous permettre de nous rejoindre mais vous devrez accepter nos règles et notre façon de vivre.

- Et c'est tout ? On va juste accepter de venir sans avoir la moindre information sur votre camp ?

Franck sourit comme s'il s'était attendu à une telle réplique. Il avança alors vers la table basse, récupéra le dossier qu'Arthur était parti récupérer avant de le tendre dans les bras de Clementine.

- Voyez par vous-même.

Clementine ouvrit le porte document et fut médusée par son contenu. Kenny qui tenait AJ regarda par-dessus son épaule ; il était au moins aussi surpris qu'elle.

Il y avait des photographies de gens du camp, plutôt souriant ou simplement pris en train de travailler sur différentes tâches. Des photos d'enfants pris dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle de cours. Elle y vit même le visage d'Arthur et de Franck apparaître sur certaines.

En plus de ces images, il y avait aussi des schémas actuels ou futurs sur le développement du camp et le renforcement de leurs remparts.

- Vous savez vraiment comment convaincre les gens… Souffla Kenny soudain convaincu par ce qu'il voyait.

- En vérité, ça marche dans les deux sens. Vous aussi, vous devez nous convaincre.

Kenny sembla rire de cette remarque et laissa enfin échapper un premier sourire sincère face à ces gens.

Franck tira alors un papier de sa poche qu'il désigna tout en indiquant :

- Se sont nos coordonnées. Vous avez deux jours pour vous décider. Affichez visiblement un cercle sur une feuille de papier blanc lorsque vous arriverez devant nos portes ou alors…

Les deux arquèrent au même instant leurs sourcils...

- Vous pouvez partir tout de suite avec nous. Nous rentrons au camp aujourd'hui.

Kenny et Clementine se guettèrent puis regardèrent le petit. D'une certaine façon, ils n'eurent pas besoin de parler pour savoir ce que tout deux pensait. Il devait arrêter de tergiverser et saisir à pleine main la chance qui leur était donné. Dès maintenant… avant que l'un des deux ai l'idée de changer d'avis.

- Nous partons avec vous.

- Bien.

Ils les aidèrent à rassembler leurs affaires et furent très content lorsqu'ils leur indiquèrent le garde manger et ce qui y restait. Peu après, le groupe venu les chercher sortie de la maison en premier laissant Clem et Kenny fermer la marche. Les deux se tinrent alors devant la devanture toujours ouverte quand Kenny souffla calmement :

- On le fait alors ?

- Oui. On reste ensemble en plus. C'est tout ce qui importe de toute façon.

- C'est parti.

Kenny referma la porte et les deux amis rejoignirent le groupe devant les véhicules.

- Prenez votre voiture. Une de plus ne fait jamais de mal.

- C'est une nouvelle aventure qui commence pour vous ! Déclara le jeune homme resté à l'extérieur se nommant Eddy.

- Ca va vous plaire. Poursuivit Elsa souriant.

Clementine et Kenny semblaient confortés par la joie de vivre de ces gens. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu ça.

- Allez les gars, on rentre chez nous !

Sous l'ordre de Franck ils montèrent en voiture et prirent la route jusqu'au camp. Clem et Kenny les suivait de près, se jetant parfois des coup d'oeil. On sentait une vive appréhension et une évidente curiosité pour ce qui les attendait là-bas. Mais ils y feraient face ensemble.

Unis, ils avançaient vers leur avenir.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette transition. <em>

_J'ignore encore quand publier la suite de cette histoire. J'aimerais bien avancé celle-ci avant de commencer à déposer les chapitres._

_A bientôt et merci d'avoir lu ce récit !_


End file.
